This invention relates generally to disposable liquid containers, and more particularly to an improvement in well-known rectangularly shaped containers for liquids such as milk and juice formed of folded sheet paper or plastic material.
One of the most widely used containers for liquids such as milk, juice and the like is the well-known rectangularly shaped folded paper container. Alternately, some of these more durable containers are fabricated of folded thin plastic materials. These containers are generally cylindrically shaped having a square transverse perimeter and wherein the upper ends are folded closed to form both carrying recesses and an integrally formed pour spout which is made available after the container is opened.
These well-known paper liquid containers are also infamous for their "openability". The first step in the opening process is to separate the diagonally disposed opposing side panels which, after opening, serve as a portion of the pour spout. Although these surfaces are adhered together, this initial step is quite simple. Thereafter, fingernails, a knife or the like must be utilized to separate the mating, adhered upper margins of the pour spout. It is this step which typically enrages mot users of these containers, many of whom resort to machetes.
The paper panel structure of these containers enhances the difficulty of effecting this second step because, following the first step, the exposed outer surface of the upper margin of the pour spout is somewhat mutilated. Applying fingernails, knives or the like to effect separation between the still adhered inner surfaces of the upper margin of the pour spout is extremely difficult at best.
The present invention provides an improved container as above described which incorporates and includes an opening device which quickly and easily facilitates this second step in the opening process whereby the adhered mating upper margins of the pour spout are quickly and easily separated from one another without further mutulation of the pour spout.